This invention relates generally to the field of gas fueled laundry dryers and more particularly to a gas burner arrangement for use in a stack pair combination washer/dryer. In the particular arrangement described herein the dryer is mounted on support structure above the washer with the dryer cabinetry designed to permit opening and closing of the top cover mounted washer access door. The gas burner for the dryer is configured to occupy an area of reduced front-to-rear depth within the lower portion of the dryer cabinetry.
Prior art combination laundry appliances such as Geldhof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,137 and Menk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,235 issued on May 6, 1958 and on Dec. 8, 1970 respectively, have shown a dryer mounted directly to the top of a washer in a rearwardly spaced and slightly elevated posture for allowing the top cover mounted washer access door to be pivotally opened for access to the washer interior. In both of these arrangements, the electric resistance heat source for the dryer is located at the rear of the dryer unit with the compartment or space formed between the bottom of the dryer and the top of the washer used only for portions of the air circulation ductwork and, in Geldhof U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,127, for housing various controls. While it is recognized that gas fueled laundry dryers are common, there has not been shown a stack pair combination washer/dryer embodiment where the dryer includes a gas burner.
In the field of gas fueled stoves or ranges, U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,589 issued to Tinnerman on Sept. 15, 1936, teaches a stove having a row of gas burners extending across the rear of the cabinet top. Each of the burners are fed by a tube or pipe which is bent or formed in approximately a 180.degree. bend.
Also, in the field of gas fueled stoves, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,453 issued to Kamin on June 7, 1960, is directed toward a ventilated recess for housing the control knobs for a countertop gas cooking unit. A gas pipe extends between the gas valve and the gas burner and is formed to provide substantially a 180.degree. bend in the gas flow path between the gas valve and the gas burner.
There has thus been shown a combined washer/dryer laundry unit with a compartment located below the bottom of the dryer and the top of the washer. Also, there have been shown gas burner arrangements for stoves with the gas burners formed at approximately 180.degree. to convey gas from the gas valve to the gas burner. However, there has been no known showing of a dryer mounted on support structure above a washer and having a compartment of reduced front-to-rear depth formed below the dryer and capable of accommodating a gas burner.